Unexplainable Logic
by RavenPlus
Summary: Weird cases have been happening around the world. G27, Alaude x Kyoya, Knuckles x Ryohei, Lampo x Lambo, Daemon x Mukuro, Ugetsu x Takeshi, G x Hayato. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A/N: If you haven't watched the arc on the Inheritance Trails and haven't seen the First Generation Guardians, I suggest you go watch that and come back. I don't like spoilers, so I also don't like giving them.

Major OOC as they are professionals. But only some features of their attitudes will change. (E.g. Kyoya's hatred of crowding is removed. But he still has that easily irritated attitude.)  
><strong><br>THE CASES ARE FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD!  
><strong>  
>Lambo is 14 years old. Hayato is 23 years old. Takeshi is 23 years old. Ryohei is 24 years old. Mukuro is 24 years old. Kyoya is 25 years old. Tsuna is 23 years old.<p>

Enjoy!

-

The meeting droned on while Sawada Tsunayoshi fiddled with his fingers as he observed his surroundings. It has been a long time since all seven great detectives were seated together to discuss a case, and Tsuna liked the support.

"Okay," he finally spoke up, effectively silencing his peers at the meeting table. Loosening his tie with his left hand, his right hand swiftly prepared the files on the laptop from years of experience. "Let's go through the cases again. We'll discuss the birthplace, family backgrounds, places and dates of death as a separate matter. We'll start with the first victim."

"That means I'll go first." Lambo spoke up. He picked up his file and began to thumb through it while twirling around in his ergonomic chair. The projector behind Tsuna flashed to life, portraying pictures of said victim.

"Victim number one is named Lampo, 15 years old. This guy could pass to be my brother," Lambo joked. "Well, he was sailing near the Bermuda Triangle when witnesses reported that a single bolt of lightning struck him."

"Any other details?" Tsuna enquired, taking off his coat.

"Yup, the-" Lambo paused, staring at Tsuna. "Um, Tsuna-nii, are you trying to strip?"

"No, it's just that this damned suit is too tight. Reborn's fault. Please focus."

"Okay, okay," Lambo pouted. "You always make it sound like it's my fault."

"That's because it is, isn't it?" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right-hand-man smirked.

"Whatever. Moving on," Lambo continued. "The bolt of lightning struck him, but miraculously, his sail was not in the least bit damaged. Not even a burnt mark."

"How can he even get that far with a sail?" Rokudo Mukuro asked, raising a brow at the seemingly impossible feat.

"Idiot, read the damn file." Hibari Kyoya said, irritated. "He was along the Straits of Florida, and it is one of the boundaries of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Oh…"

"Thanks, Kyoya-nii." Lambo stifled a laugh at Mukuro's stupidity. "Moving on. After he was struck with the lightning bolt, he flew a few meters away, and landed on a surfer. Unlucky guy."

"Seriously." Yamamoto Takeshi agreed.

"Anything else?" Tsuna played with his pen.

"His body has no cuts, no burns and no scars. It doesn't seem like he was electrocuted to death. But the forensics proved otherwise," Lambo shuffled through a different file. "His body harbored enough electrical energy to power up a lamp and all of his internal organs were possibly, _burned_ black."

"But he was on the water." Sasagawa Ryohei pointed out.

"And your point is?" Takeshi enquired. "He was sailing."

"Water conducts electricity." Ryohei stated.

"So, why didn't the surfer die?" Tsuna helped Ryohei finish his point.

"Thanks, Tsuna, to the extreme." Ryohei grinned. "I'll treat you to lunch later!"

"Thanks, but no need." Tsuna chuckled, before turning to Lambo. "Lambo, did you find out why?"

"No idea, but I'll report this to the forensics."

"Great. Second victim." Tsuna turned back to his laptop.

"That'll be me." Hayato stated, turning to face Tsuna. When the projector flashed pictures of the second victim, he started.

"Second victim is named G., 24 years old. Looks an awful lot like me," Hayato raised a silver brow at the picture. "Anyway, he was near the Chase Vault, skating around the area. Witnesses, who are the members of the Christ Church Parish Church, stated that a storm was expected that afternoon. Weird thing is, the storm clouds only formed around the church, and nowhere else."

"Cause of death?" Mukuro asked.

"Lightning. But it wasn't a single bolt. It was multiple bolts at once."

"State of death?" Takeshi inquired.

"Same as Lampo, no cuts, no burns and no scars; _nothing_. Just a tattoo on the left side of his face. Pretty cool stuff."

His choice of words earned questioning looks from the other six detectives.

"Pardon me, Gokudera-kun. But the cases are-" Tsuna started.

"I meant the tattoo." Hayato smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"It _is_ pretty cool, I must agree." Kyoya stated.

"Thanks dude."

"Okay, my bad. Let's move on." Tsuna tapped on the mouse pad and a new series of pictures formed on the screen.

"Forensics also found the insides of G. to be charred. But it was not as bad as Lampo." Hayato felt his left eye twitch. "Ironic."

"Definitely." Takeshi agreed.

"Any other details?" Lambo asked.

"Yup. The force of the lightning bolts was so strong that it cracked through the ground, and G. fell into the Chase Vault."

"Ew. With the coffins?" Ryohei frowned.

"The bodies were buried separately after the incident. Didn't you know?" Hayato frowned.

"Does it look like I do?" Ryohei shot back.

"No."

"Then?"

"The Chase Vault incident occurred during the 19th century. It is said that each time when the vault was opened to bury a family member, all of the extremely heavy coffins had changed position - despite the vault being sealed shut each time it was closed. This happened several times without explanation over a number of years and the vault was eventually abandoned." Tsuna read from his laptop.

"Thanks Tsuna." Ryohei grinned.

"No problem- Gokudera-kun, stop glaring." Tsuna chuckled.

"Sorry." Hayato's eyes trailed off to look at a random spot on the ceiling.

"It's okay. Any other details?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Okay," Tsuna cracked his knuckles and began loading the file for the next victim. "Who's in charge of the third victim?"

"Me!" Takeshi said happily.

Tsuna was glad to see such a positive attitude in the group. "Okay!"

"Well," Takeshi started. The screen flashed the pictures of the third victim as he spoke. "The third victim is named Asari Ugetsu, age 24. He looks like me." Takeshi grinned.

"Please focus." Kyoya said, his voice laced with irritation.

"Okay, relax," Takeshi continued. "He was walking through the Heizhu Valley with a few of his friends when it rained suddenly. The force of the rain supposedly pushed Ugetsu into the river while his friends remained safe. When his friends made an attempt to rescue him, they could not pull him up at all. It is as if the water was dragging him down. They soon lost grip and Ugetsu submerged."

"Then I suppose that the cause of death is drowning." Mukuro stated, mismatched eyes scanning through the photos projected.

"Nope, I thought so too, but the forensics investigated and he was strangled to death. There was absolutely no excess water in his lungs."

"Did his friends do it?" Lambo asked.

"Nope. There were no marks anywhere on his throat. The only reason why the forensics concluded that he was strangled was because his voice box was crushed." Takeshi winced at the idea.

"How did his voice box get crushed?" Hayato inquired, refusing to look at the pictures.

"Reason unknown~" Takeshi replied in a sing-song voice which helped lifted up the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Thanks, Takeshi. Really needed that." Ryohei chuckled. Takeshi just grinned in reply.

"Alright!" Tsuna smiled. "Anything else?"

"Nope! ~"

"Okay," Tsuna stifled a laugh. He had no idea how Takeshi became a world famous detective.

"Well then-"

*beep* "Oi, Tsuna. Time for lunch." *beep*

The short intercom message left Tsuna wondering if Reborn ever used formalities. He looked at his peers.

"…time for lunch." Tsuna grinned as the other six detectives yawned and stretched.

-  
><strong>AN: The Bermuda Triangle, Chase Vault and Heizhu Valley are real places. Pretty cool stuff.**

**I stopped here because I wanted to know if this story is draggy and wondering whether I should continue it. I already got the plot in mind though. Please review so I know if this story is acceptable. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own.<strong>

Enjoy!

-

In less than five minutes after Tsuna announced that it was time for lunch, the six detectives already said their respective goodbyes to Tsuna and left the meeting room.

_Fast as ever,_ Tsuna chuckled, reminiscing his high school times with said detectives. They always were the first to leave at class for lunch and usually Hayato and Takeshi will wait for him, but today, he dismissed them, saying that he still has work to do.

He leaned back leisurely into his ergonomic chair and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted in and out, thinking of how much they've matured and change in the past years.

But not for Lambo. Naughty, cheeky and mischievous till the very end. A small smile graced his calm features as he remembered how Lambo used to get into trouble with the aloof skylark by playing stupid pranks that Kyoya _never_ fell for. But surprisingly, he did not punish Lambo. Instead, he pulled the same pranks that Lambo pulled on him, creating tremendous entertainment for the skylark. But now, Lambo has harbored respect for Kyoya, as he was his senior in some ways.

As for Kyoya…he did not change much, except giving respect for his juniors. Being the eldest of them all, he became a detective at the mere age of 13. Tsuna, Mukuro, Ryohei, Takeshi and Hayato met him at the Namimori Detective Academy, but not as classmates, but as teacher and students. He remembers how shocked they were when Kyoya entered the classroom and introduced himself as a teacher. That was ridiculously funny.

It was also ridiculous as to how different Lambo and Kyoya were, but they get along just fine. But the only reason as to why Lambo got involved with these few cases was due to Tsuna's knowledge of Lambo's ability, and requested to the authorities to get him to help. He is doing just fine, so far so good.

Then his thought jolted back to Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei. When he first met them, he was a bit afraid as they were the really famous students in school, compared to him. Hayato did not like him at first, but he gradually opened up to him as Tsuna is really clever in his Math and Sciences. Hayato even called him Tenth after Tsuna came in first for his Math and Sciences ten times in a row. Tsuna was not the sporty type like Takeshi and Ryohei, but they were influenced by Tsuna's determination to become a detective, so they got along just fine.

And there comes Mukuro. He was a smartass from the very start. Ticking the others off on a daily basis, he also managed to enter the same academy with the others, but as a senior. Kyoya just love bullying him then.

Tsuna was really honored to be chosen as head detective and handling all these cases with his friends. It's been like…five years since he saw them.

Lambo was dispatched to India to open a small detective chamber, and proved that he had fun playing with all the cows there. Most of his clothes have cow prints on them, even on his formal suits. (Of course it's not the cow skins, he loves them too much.)

Mukuro was dispatched to Thailand. He got a big detective chamber and worked with a few big lawyers, which is quite an impressive feat considering his young age. Mukuro came to respect the Buddha culture and tried to learn as much as possible about it, thus he became obsessed with the six paths to reincarnation that managed to perk his interest. His mismatched eyes…well, let's just say that the red one is a glass eye. Tsuna tried asking why, but Mukuro would just frown and walk away. Everybody learnt not to push him further after he went on a rampage after too many questions from the brunette. Even Kyoya. Well, knowing the skylark, he just doesn't want to get into unnecessary trouble.

For Kyoya, he got dispatched to China. Most probably because he requested (that's how he says it, but to Tsuna, it was more of threatening) that he got dispatched there to the authorities. His detective chamber was…traditional. Kyoya just like traditional things.

For Ryohei, he went to Greece. He requested it after learning that the earliest records of boxing originated from there. Typical.

Hayato went to Spain and learnt how to use a gun there from the cowboys. Now, he is called 'the shooter', and is really proud of that title. He should thank Tsuna sometime, as Tsuna suggested for him to go there.

Takeshi stayed in Japan. He wanted to enhance his knowledge on Japan's history and learn how to use a katana. His teacher, Squalo, was proving to be a Spartan. He trained Takeshi well enough to win in competitions and championships. Takeshi's father is in Japan anyway, plus he didn't feel like experiencing a day without his father's delicious sushi.

Tsuna went to Italy with Reborn as a guide as first, but Tsuna decided to make him his secretary. His job there was really dangerous, considering that it was the birthplace of the Mafia. He usually got cases regarding them, but he accepted them all. After all, Tsuna like a good challenge. Reborn saw this trait in Tsuna, thus harboring respect for him (even though he bullies the poor brunette once in a while.) Tsuna managed to learn how to deal with difficult and stubborn people and a lot of negotiating skills within ten days of his stay there, thus earning him the title of "Decimo".

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Man, he was dead tired. All of these eccentric cases were killing him. He had no clue why they happened, how they happened, and no suspects. Is this really murder? He doubted it after hearing about Lambo's case for the first time, but how can a bolt of lightning just strike out of the blue?

The door creaked opened. Tsuna whipped his head in that direction."Who's there?" He mentally praised himself for not stuttering.

"It's just me," the door opened wider to reveal a very surprised looking Reborn in his normal suit and fedora hat, carrying a lunch box. "There's no need to be so alert, this is not Italy."

"Sorry," Tsuna grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head before eyeing the lunch box suspiciously. "What's with the lunch box? Are you gonna eat here?"

"It's for you, idiot," Reborn raised a brow. "I thought that you'd be hungry since you're not off for lunch, but…I guess you're not, so I'll just lea-"

"NO!" Tsuna immediately stood up and rushed to hug Reborn to stop him from leaving. Burying his face in the taller man's back, he said with a hint of shyness in his tone, "I'm hungry."

A faint blush sported Reborn's cheeks as he pushed Tsuna off him. He then touched Tsuna's head with the back of his palm. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" Tsuna nodded his head and gave a cute smile.

Reborn gulped at the sight of his ridiculously cute boss. "H-here you go," he stuttered, handing Tsuna his lunch box.

"Thank you!" Tsuna grinned before running back to his seat and opening the lunch box. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Sushi! Itadakimasu!"

Reborn grinned at the sight before him before reaching over to ruffle Tsuna's hair. The brunette looked up and Reborn flashed a kind and gentle smile.

"It's time for me to leave, I need to take care of a few stuff." Reborn said and headed for the door. "If you need anything, call me."

"Okay! Bye bye," Tsuna gave a small wave and smiled. He watched as Reborn opened the door and closed it silently.

_Like a freaking ninja,_ Tsuna thought before turning back to his food.

-

**A/N: Please review!  
>I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^<strong> 


	3. Author's Note

Author's note : I'm so sorry for not being able to upload the new chapters for the story, I may not be able to for a period of 6 months as I got into a car accident and have both my eyes impaled with glass shards so it might be difficult to do anything as I'm blind. An eye transplant may be scheduled in 3 months time but I still need to heal my other wounds.  
>I am so sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
